This invention relates to a heat engine based on an improved cycle in which, of the various phases which comprise the thermodynamically functioning cycle; changes are made in the reduction method of the entropyreduction phase for the purpose of improving the heat efficiency of the cycle used in a heat engine or cold generating device.
As is well known, the operating cycle of internal combustion engines and other types of heat engines, for example the Carnot cycle which displays the highest level of efficiency, is comprised of four changing phases consisting of isothermal changes and adiabatic changes between the high-heat source (temperature T.sub.1 (.degree. K)) and the low-heat source (temperature T.sub.2 (.degree. K)).
Although an entropy-reduction phase is included in part of the phases of the Carnot cycle, in this phase it is necessary to compress the working fluid and discharge some of the heat of the working fluid to the outside of the cycle system. For this reason, in the prior art, a heat source of a temperature lower than that of the low-temperature part of the cycle was required, and a decrease in heat efficiency occurred.